


Catene

by Anninapage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hot, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninapage/pseuds/Anninapage
Summary: Ho sempre amato l'universo Marvel. Ho amato dal primo istante Tony Stark e Steve Rogers. Il loro modo di pungolarsi, di voler essere sempre nella ragione ma alla fine di combattere insieme, ha scatenato tanto la mia fantasia. Alla fine di questi dieci anni di film ho deciso di scrivere una fanfiction su questa coppia. Un viaggio dietro alle quinte di quegli scontri, parole e sguardi a volte troppo forti per non nascondere verità taciute.La fanfiction non è editata quindi possono esserci errori di punteggiatura,  ma spero non più gravi."Avremmo dovuto combattere insieme. Nessuno mi toglie dalla testa che abbiamo perso perché non eravamo insieme.""Ora siamo insieme... Steve"





	1. Capitilo I

_"Ricorda, se hai bisogno di noi, se hai bisogno di me... io ci sarò."_

 

Il complesso degli Avengers sembrava vuoto dopo la battaglia, forse avrebbe dovuto dire: dopo la decimazione per mano di Thanos. Casuale e improvvisa, non aveva potuto far niente se non osservare le persone svanire nel nulla. Una dopo l'altra. Cenere al vento impossibile da raccogliere. Il mondo ancora non sapeva cos'era accaduto. Non lo sapevano neanche loro! I notiziari rilanciavano appelli per le persone scomparse, non si contavano più quanti fossero e non c'erano lacrime che le avrebbero riportate indietro. Nemmeno gli eroi più forti della Terra, come se quello schiocco di dita si fosse portato via anche la loro forza di reagire. I giorni erano trascorsi tra poche parole e molti silenzi. Ognuno immerso nel proprio dolore, sotto il peso della sconfitta dell'unica battaglia che avrebbero voluto vincere e in cerca di una soluzione all'apparenza introvabile. Steve chiuse il cassetto, riponendo la lettera dove l'aveva trovata. In un momento di smarrimento, quella mattina, si era seduto alla scrivania dello scomparso Iron Man nella speranza di trovare una soluzione che potesse disfare la tela tessuta dal loro nemico. Invece, per uno scherzo del destino, aveva ritrovato la lettera. La sua lettera. Quella spedita a Tony per chiedergli perdono. Be', quelle parole non erano scritte a gran voce ma sapeva che lui le aveva viste, sebbene non fosse un uomo da concedere facilmente perdono. Come aveva poi constatato anno dopo anno. Non era mai giunta nessuna telefonata, quindi poteva asserire con sicurezza che Tony Stark fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui. No, non arrabbiato ma deluso. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso amaro, ci aveva sperato che lo chiamasse, in quegli anni di esilio, e non per bisogno di loro o perché avesse bisogno di lui come Capitan America, ma solo per parlare con Steve Roger. Capitan ghiacciolo, come di solito l'ho chiamava Iron Man per farlo arrabbiare o semplicemente quando voleva la sua attenzione. Peccato che con tutta la sua perspicacia Stark non avesse mai capito che i suoi occhi gli erano sempre addosso. Un'attesa durata due anni ma quella chiamata non era mai arrivata, non come altre notizie che lo avevano gettato in un baratro ancora più nero di quello apertosi sotto i suoi piedi quel giorno in Siberia. Sebbene volutamente distanti, questo non gli aveva impedito di sapere come se la stesse passando il suo più grande tormento da quando era uscito dal ghiaccio. Il miliardario era andato avanti con la sua vita, riallacciando i fili scomposti prima e dopo la loro personale civil war e poteva ammettere a se stesso che non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto. Tony era rimasto in bilico tra due rapporti per molto tempo, nella speranza di una sua mossa decisiva che non era mai giunta. Lui invece si era comportato da massimo esponete nell'agire in ritardo, ancora una volta, come se la vita non gli avesse insegnato a correre e a prendersi ciò che gli dava felicità. Restava sempre fermo, come se fosse ancora congelato in attesa di qualcuno che lo scongelasse. Peccato che quel qualcuno lo aveva conosciuto e spinto lontano per la sua incapacità di dimostrare sentimenti. Nei suoi quasi cento anni avrebbe dovuto sapere: se non sei tu a muoverti è la vita che ti sveglia dalla tua condizione di stallo. Quando quel cellulare aveva squillato per un attimo era stato felice, finché non aveva capito che dall'altra parte non c'era Tony ma Banner. La delusione provata si era tramutata in paura dopo le parole di Bruce, il pensiero era corso a lui e allo scontro con gli alieni. Dio, erano anni che cercava di darsi pace per quello che gli aveva fatto. All'inizio aveva creduto fosse per quanto accaduto tra loro, prima che gli eventi li vedessero contrapposti ma sapeva che era troppo fragile come ipotesi. L'incomprensione tra lui e Tony era cresciuta di pari passo con il silenzio per quanto vissuto insieme quella notte. Strinse i pugni sul tavolo, che importanza poteva avere? Ancora una volta aveva disilluso la fiducia che Stark riponeva in lui, non era riuscito a mantenere la parola datagli. Dov'era mentre l'altro affrontava i figli di Thanos? Dov'era mentre Tony affrontava Thanos? Abbandonò quella stanza per dirigersi verso un'ala del complesso dove sapeva che nessuno lo avrebbe cercato. Si sentiva in colpa per aver lasciato agli altri il compito gravoso di trovare una soluzione. Ci aveva provato, ma alla fine non poteva continuare a guardare i monitor. Voleva un momento per sé, ne sentiva il bisogno dopo quanto accaduto. Una valanga che li stava schiacciando inesorabilmente e lui doveva cercare un appiglio se non voleva farsi trascinare via. Doveva essere abituato all'inverosimile, eppure nulla del racconto che gli avevano fatto gli sembrava reale. Gemme dell'infinito, alieni, forze contro cui gli uomini erano impotenti e infine la decimazione. Pensare che nel millenovecentoquarantacinque, quando gli si era parato il Teschio Rosso d'avanti aveva creduto che nulla avesse potuto sconvolgerlo. Evidentemente era per questo che non era morto, doveva ancora essere sconvolto. Dopo anni dal suo risveglio per la prima volta desiderava di essere morto nel ghiaccio, almeno si sarebbe risparmiato quel calvario. Forse avrebbe sposato Peggy e lavorato con lei nello S.H.L.I.D., evitato l'assassinio di Howard Stark... invece aveva visto la donna che amava morire e commesso una serie di errori. Non si riferiva solo all'impotenza di reagire alle minacce, ma soprattutto a quello che aveva portato lui e Tony all'incomprensione. Alla fine far finta che nulla fosse accaduto si era rivelata la scelta sbagliata. Diverso lo era sempre stato, anche quando non era un Super Soldato. La solitudine faceva parte di lui. Una solitudine che aveva cercato di mitigare con l'esercito, gli Avengers e che si era spenta, per un breve tempo, solo con "lui". Possibile che gli attimi belli della vita dovessero essere così brevi? Non pretendeva un per sempre, ma quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare indietro alle notti nell'Avengers tower e alle chiacchiere senza senso... Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli scivolò sul viso. La luce non arrivava a sfiorarlo. Dopo lo schiocco delle dita di Thanos il mondo sembrava così cupo, come se il sole fosse coperto da una coltre invisibile che non gli permetteva di splendere nella sua interezza. No, era lui che non vedeva nessuna luce. Il vuoto che sentiva dentro l'aveva completamente inghiottita. Steve si accasciò su se stesso, affondando le mani tra i capelli. Quel vuoto che aveva provato a colmare col desiderio di combattere, fare del bene, sacrificarsi per gli altri ora era una voragine spalancata dentro di sé. Quanto ipocrita era stato? Combattere per il mondo. Una stupida illusione in cui si era cullato fin quando Wanda non era entrata nella sua testa, durante lo scontro con Ultron. Lui non era niente senza la guerra e nemici da sconfiggere, perché il destino di famiglia e normalità era morto con Peggy. Forse non si sarebbe placato neanche con lei, l'aveva nelle vene quella voglia di lottare. Solo negli ultimi anni aveva combattuto per non dover affrontare le proprie battaglie, incapace di distruggere i suoi fantasmi e metterli a tacere sgravandosi di colpe che non dovevano appartenergli. Aveva seguitato a sbagliare e alla fine il destino gli aveva presentato l'amaro conto, facendogli perdere ogni cosa. Non c'era altra parola che potesse usare, nonostante i propri sforzi alla fine non c'era stato nulla da salvare. Volse lo sguardo intorno, dalle ampie vetrate poteva scorgere l'immenso parco e la rimessa del quinjet, amava e odiava quel posto. C'era stato un tempo che l'aveva considerato casa. Lui che una casa non l'aveva più da tempo. La ricercata stabilità, dopo il risveglio, finalmente l'aveva vista nel complesso degli Avengers. Un luogo dove appartenere, un lavoro che gli permettesse di debellare il crimine e continuare a combattere. Amici con cui parlare e qualcosa che non sperava gli sarebbe ricapitato. C'era anche stato un momento, di quella vita, in cui aveva pensato di aver reso il mondo un posto migliore. Cosa restava delle battaglie vinte se poi la guerra l'avevano persa? Forse a sentire ancora di più il peso del proprio fallimento. Un macigno che lo stava piegando in due. Aveva passato anni a nascondersi etichettato come fuorilegge. Lui che aveva fatto di tutto per vivere secondo le regole. Era morto per salvare il mondo e per cosa? Gli avevano impedito di essere al fianco di Tony nel momento del bisogno, solo perché aveva difeso un amico che non aveva tutte le colpe per il male fatto. La fitta di dolore si fece sentire forte, come sempre quando pensava a Bucky. Lo aveva visto svanire sotto i suoi occhi, ancora una volta, per l'ennesima volta senza poterlo salvare. Impotente. Erano bambini indifesi dinnanzi all'operato di Thanos. Un moscerino, ecco come si era sentito scontrandosi contro quel gigante. Cos'era servito diventare un Super Soldato? Un esperimento da laboratorio come lui avrebbe dovuto far fronte alla forza di quel bestione, invece era caduto al primo pugno. Respirò a fondo cercando di non cedere allo sconforto. Sapeva di non poter contrastare un nemico con poteri sovrannaturali, ma Thanos non aveva usato il guanto dell'infinito con lui e questo faceva male. Battuto in forza, quando la forza era l'unica cosa che possedeva per combattere. No, non poteva farsi abbattere così. Una soluzione andava trovata. Erano gli Avengers, lo dovevano al mondo: cercare di riportare le cose com'erano prima della decimazione. Se c'era anche solo una possibilità nulla li avrebbe fermati dal metterla in pratica, peccato non fosse lui la mente della squadra. Lo chiamavano Cap. Lo reputavano il leader in grado di condurli nelle battaglie, forse in rispetto dei suoi cento anni. Ma in realtà non era la mente degli Avengers. Quel ruolo apparteneva a un solo uomo. L'ideatore della squadra, l'unico che sapeva come gestire le cose e anche peggiorandole, ma poi riusciva a mettere tutto al suo posto. Dov'era ora? In quale sperduta galassia si trovava? Bruce gli aveva detto che aveva seguito uno stregone in possesso della gemma del tempo. Pepper li aveva informati che l'ultima volta che aveva sentito Stark era nella navicella spaziale, comparsa a New York. Dopo non c'erano altre notizie. Steve tremò, cercando inutilmente di contenere l'ansia. Il titano quando si era scontrato con loro aveva tutte le gemme, mancava solo quella di Visione e questo voleva dire che Iron Man si era battuto con quel mostro. Se fosse andato a buon fine, nonostante la perdita della gemma, Stark avrebbe trovato di sicuro il modo di mettersi in contatto con la terra. Quindi se non era stata la decimazione, forse era morto combattendo su un pianeta straniero? Scosse con forza il campo. No, non lui. Era troppo astuto e furbo per morire così. Doveva credere che stesse tornando a casa. Tony sarebbe tornato e lui gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, non solo per quanto accaduto in Siberia ma per tutte le parole taciute negli anni. Il destino doveva concedergliela quell'opportunità, dopo poteva anche morire nel tentativo di riportare le cose com'erano ma prima doveva parlargli un'ultima volta. Voleva chiudergli quella bocca in grado di zittirlo con la sua pungente ironia, costringerlo a starlo a sentire se fosse stato necessario... forse aveva più possibilità di disfare l'operato di Thanos. «Vuoi fissare il vuoto ancora per molto? Oppure vogliamo metterci al lavoro? In effetti è molto più interessante fissare il nulla che stare a sentire gli altri, ti sei perso qualche litigio di troppo. Vuoi sapere a che punto siamo? Proprio dove ci hai lasciato ore fa.» Rise, quella era la stessa battuta che aveva fatto lui a Nath quando, dopo la battaglia con Ultron, l'aveva trovata a fissare un muro. Conosceva il dolore della donna per la sparizione di Banner, sebbene non fosse nella sua natura dimostrarlo. Steve sapeva che in quel momento le priorità erano altre, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire il peso di quell'assenza. Inoltre non voleva stare con nessuno. «Volevano venirti a chiamare, il tuo allontanamento è stato notato. So bene che tutti abbiamo la necessità di un momento per riprenderci, però... mai come ora l'universo intero ha bisogno di noi, di tutti quelli rimasti e soprattutto di te. Ti va di parlarne? Intendo di parlare davvero, Steve. Come quella volta che ti ho chiesto di essere sincero. So che non sono la persona più aperta a questo mondo, ma sono l'unica che può capirti. Cosa ti turba così tanto?» «Non dovresti essere qui, se non sbaglio anche tu hai delle cose in sospeso.» L'altra sorrise senza accennare ad andarsene. Poteva giocarsi tutte le sue carte migliori, ma la donna non se ne sarebbe andata senza prima conoscere la verità. Nath pretendeva di capirlo? Una persona solo era in grado di farlo, Buchy. L'amico di una vita. L'amico sempre pronto a salvarlo. Colui che nel bene e nel male era sempre presente. Doveva tutto a Buchy, quando non aveva nulla c'era lui al suo fianco. Sebbene l'amico non gli avesse chiesto niente, Steve aveva anteposto la sua salvezza ai propri sentimenti. Si era messo contro la persona che più di tutti contava per lui, solo per l'immenso debito nei confronti dell'amico. «Non so che fare. Ho quasi cent'anni, eppure nulla di quanto ho vissuto può aiutarmi a superare quello che è accaduto.» «Nessuno di noi lo può superare, darci inutilmente la colpa di non aver fatto abbastanza serve a poco. Non è colpa tua, Steve. Abbiamo lottato e perso, ma non è ancora detta la parola fine. Solo che, forse sono gli anni passati insieme a darmi questa sensazione, non è solo la perdita di Buchy a sconvolgerti tanto. Sei diventato bravo a mentire però questo volto afflitto, quegli occhi pieni di lacrime sono per il tuo migliore amico, per non essere riuscito a fermare Thanos oppure per una persona che non sappiamo che fine abbia fatto?» Nath non aveva freni con la lingua, sempre con la parola pronta per mettere alle strette. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ci girava introno ma la vera motivazione l'aveva centrata a pieno. Vedere di nuovo sparire l'amico sotto i suoi occhi e lui incapace di salvarlo, era stato terribile. I sensi di colpa nei confronti di Buchy non sarebbero mai spariti. Era a causa sua se era volato giù da un treno in corsa. Era a causa sua se l'Hydra lo aveva trasformato in un assassino privo di scrupoli. Era a causa sua se di nuovo lo aveva perso e forse stavolta davvero per sempre. «Il mio debito nei confronti di Bucky non potrà mai essere saldato...» «Ti prego! Steve è assurdo quello che dici. Non puoi incolparti per tutto quello che gli capita o che fa. Lo hai salvato più di una volta. Non seguitare a credere che devi salvarlo in eterno, anche da se stesso.» Un discorso logico, ma dal giorno in cui lo aveva ritrovato continuava a chiedersi: perché non l'ho cercato invece di crederlo morto? Se fosse andato in cerca del corpo per dargli sepoltura forse l'amico non sarebbe finito nelle mani dell'Hydra. Una scelta diversa e Howard e Maria Stark non sarebbero stati uccisi dal Soldato d'Inverno, e forse la battaglia contro Thanos lui e Tony l'avrebbero combattuta insieme. «Lo so Nath, ma le conseguenze di una mia mancanza hanno scatenato una serie di eventi che forse non sarebbero accaduti. Dovevo cercarlo quando l'ho visto precipitare, invece ho dato per scontato che fosse morto.» «Sei stato congelato per settant'anni. Hai creduto di salvare il mondo con il tuo gesto eroico e invece come sappiamo non è andata così. Howard Stark ti ha cercato, senza mai ritrovarti eppure eccoti qui. Davvero vuoi ragionare con i se, ma o forse? Mi aspetto qualcosa di più da te. La vita è come una giocata alla roulette, puoi credere che la pallina finirà su un numero. Puntare tutto perché sei convito che uscirà, ma è il destino ad avere parola finale.» Un consolante pensiero, che non spegneva il senso di colpa. Strinse le mani tra loro, sentì le dita scricchiolare. Voleva davvero confidarsi con qualcuno, non lo aveva fatto neanche con Sam sebbene fosse stato presente a una discussione privata avvenuta tra lui e Tony. «Ormai mi conosci bene. Mi dispiace deluderti. Ultimamente accade spesso. Quando si desidera cambiare ciò che accade ragioniamo sempre con i se, i ma e i forse. Vorresti tornare indietro perché è più facile pensare che hai preso la strada sbagliata, invece di comprendere dove sta lo sbaglio e porvi rimedio.» «È questo che ti tormenta ora? Non sei in grado di capire come fare apporre rimedio a uno sbaglio? Qualcosa mi dice che Thanos e il suo operato non c'entrano nulla. Quello appoggiato su tavolino è il cellulare che hai mandato a Tony. Bruce ha detto che stava per chiamarti quando sono stati attaccati, è stata una fortuna che lo abbia trovato tra le macerie per farlo lui. Sebbene abbia ritardo solo le cose.» Quanto accaduto non poteva essere disfatto, non nell'immediato perché una soluzione se c'era loro avrebbero fatto di tutto per trovarla. Ma per la prima volta voleva essere davvero egoista, non gli importava nulla che non fosse Tony. Doveva sapere in quale sperduta galassia fosse, magari bisognava di aiuto ed era solo... «Steve, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto non è stato un piacevole incontro. So che aveva le sue ragioni per agire in quel modo. Lo prenderei a pugni per com'è concentrato su se stesso e il proprio ego, ma se c'è una persona a questo mondo che sa come cavarsela sempre quello è proprio Stark.» Sorrise, cercando di mascherare la piaga dolce sulle labbra mordendole. «Hai ragione, in un modo o in un altro riesce sempre a farcela. Ma stavolta?» Finalmente alzò lo sguardo, per guardare il volto stanco della donna seduta di fronte a lui. Ammetterlo ad alta voce poteva rendere ancora più tangibile il loro fallimento non solo come super eroi, ma anche come persone. «Avremmo dovuto combattere insieme. Abbiamo perso perché non eravamo uniti come squadra.» L'unità delle loro forze si completavano tra loro, dove mancava uno arrivava l'altro, era stato così fin dal primo attacco dei Chitaury a New York. Certo ci avevano impiegato del tempo a diventare un team, ed era anche vero che ogni tanto le loro estrose personalità li dividevano ma nella battaglia finale erano sempre insieme. Non questa volta però e proprio quando l'universo intero necessitava di quell'unione. Poteva sembrare da codardi quel discorso, lui nella sua solitudine ne aveva vinte di battaglie e così anche gli altri, ma insieme avevano davvero sconfitto forze inimmaginabili. Il sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra di Nath non gli piaceva per niente. La donna si vantava spesso di essere un genio. Non necessitava certo di una mente eccelsa per comprendere le sue affermazioni. «Questo insieme di cui parli è rivolto alla squadra oppure a due membri in particolare? Sai può essere parecchio frainteso il tuo pensiero. La squadra era al completo, mancava solo una persona e credimi non è mancata solo a te. Ognuno di noi, almeno quelli ancora in vita, si stanno chiedendo dove sia. Abbiamo bisogno della sua mente geniale, anche se non sempre si muove nella direzione giusta. Le sue idee per risolvere problemi impossibili hanno un che di sbalorditivo.» Tossì e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, non le avrebbe dato subito la soddisfazione di sapere cosa c'era dietro alle infinite incomprensioni tra lui e Tony. «Stiamo cercando un modo per uccidere quel mostro e riportare in vita la popolazione. Potrebbe essere un viaggio di sola andata, perché finalmente non permetti al tuo animo di trovare pace? Non scuotere la testa, Steve! Sei cambiato, posso comprendere che tutto quello che è accaduto ti ha costretto a vedere che non sempre chi detiene il potere lo fa in nome della giustizia. Questo però dovevi saperlo già dopo la caduta dello S.H.I.L.D. Quindi prendi fiato e parla. Stark è in viaggio per la Terra, io so che tornerà e quando lo farà vorrei che tu sapessi esattamente cosa intendi per quell'insieme. Perché dopo non ci sarà più tempo per farlo, abbiamo fatto una promessa che va mantenuta.» «Quando combatti tutta la vita arrivi a un punto in cui vorresti solo ritirarti. Io non l'ho fatto, ho continuato a battermi per il bene del mondo. A modo nostro, in questi anni di esilio, siamo andati avanti. Ma ti sei mai chiesta cosa abbiamo sacrificato?» La Vedova Nera scosse il capo. Strano da lei si sarebbe aspettato una parola pungente oppure una spiegazione, com'era solita fare. Forse ci aveva pensato ma non se la sentiva di rispondere. «Io l'ho fatto. Ho sacrificato la mia vita prima di aprire gli occhi e vedere esattamente il mondo come funziona. Ed è così assurdo pensare che avrei dovuto saperlo, perché era sotto il mio sguardo anche settant'anni fa.» «Conosci la mia storia. Quello che ho fatto è una conseguenza della vita vissuta, non conoscevo altro modo di vivere. Sono stata addestrata per uccidere. Sapevo di non star facendo la cosa giusta ma ho continuato. Non combatti sempre dalla parte del bene, dopo un po' inizi a vedere e sta a te cambiare direzione. Solo questo discorso, perché?» «Ti ricordi cosa mi disse Stark, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta? Io il filo spinato lo taglierei.» All'altra annui. «In questi anni ho capito, che invece di stendermi a martire per far passare gli altri avrei dovuto trovare una soluzione per farlo prima per me. Questo per dirti che si abbiamo fatto una promessa, ma non la manterrò solo per il mondo, le galassie o l'universo lo farà prima di tutto per me!» «È la prima volta che ti sento parlare così. Un po' di sano egoismo ci vuole per sopravvivere Steve. Ma dimmi in tutto questo cosa c'entra Stark?» Stava cercando di sfuggire dal raccontare qualcosa di molto privato e che forse Tony non voleva neanche che si sapesse. «Potrebbe essere una storia lunga, Nath. Inoltre non riguarda solo me.» Quanto accaduto tra lui e Tony era difficile da spiegare. Come si potevano descrivere quelle sensazioni? Lui non era mai stato bravo a voce, perché se lo fosse stato forse l'avrebbe fatta uscire con lui, dopo quella notte. Sarebbe bastato anche un semplice resta. Magari avrebbero continuano a essere in disaccordo su tutto, ma non ci sarebbe stato quel rancore di sottofondo. «Non ci crederai, ma ho molto tempo a disposizione. Bruce e Rudy stanno mettendo insieme una strategia. Thor è perso nel suo mondo di lutto. Siamo solo io e te. Ti prometto che resterà tra me e te, anche quando Stark mi darà palesemente sui nervi per le sue uscite. Non userò queste confessioni contro di lui.» La guardò storto, ci provava in ogni modo a metterlo in imbarazzo. Ovviamente non aveva intenzione di raccontare i particolari, ma comunque stava per aprire la finestra su quei sentimenti taciuti e non con la persona a cui erano rivolti. Strinse i pugni muovendo la testa. Stava cercando inutilmente di trovare un punto su cui fissare lo sguardo, qualunque superficie andava bene tranne gli occhi della donna. Non poteva guardarla in faccia mentre si metteva a nudo. Non sapeva neanche se fosse giusto farlo senza l'autorizzazione di Tony, quella poteva essere un'altra pietra che andava a ingigantire il muro che li divideva. «Come sai conoscevo suo padre. C'è sempre stata una specie di ammirazione tra me e Howard Stark. Tony assomiglia molto a suo padre: abile parlantina, un'intelligenza fuori dal normale, la passione per il pericolo e una grande sfacciataggine. Credo di non averlo mai detto a gran voce, ma c'è stato un periodo in cui sono stato geloso di quel genio.» «Geloso di Howard Stark? Perché mai, cosa ha fatto?» Nath rideva mentre pronunciava quelle parole. «Andiamo era un uomo piacente all'epoca, quei modi di fare spigliati e l'inventiva avrebbero fatto colpo su molte. Credevo che tra Howard e l'agente Carter ci fosse del tenero. Ricordo che travisai una parola, a mia discolpa prima di diventare un Super Soldato non avevo mai sentito simili termini...» «Aspetta! Ora voglio sapere qual è stato il termine che ti ha portato a credere che ci fosse del tenero tra i due.» «Fondute!» Natasha scoppiò a ridere e lui le andò dietro. La sua mente aveva fantasticato parecchio su cosa facessero in Svizzera quei due. Certo Peggy non era stata gentile nel mostragli la sua di gelosia, ma gli aveva aperto gli occhi su una cosa: non capiva niente delle donne. Ci aveva messo tempo ma aveva capito il motivo. «Ero geloso, però lei non è stata da meno. Mi vide baciare una ragazza e mi sparò addosso, per fortuna che avevo lo scudo!» «Dio, dovevi essere proprio cotto di lei. Sei uscito da anni dal ghiaccio, ho provato a spingerti verso alcune donne. La stessa Sharon, l'unica che aveva delle possibilità, non è riuscita a cancellare il suo ricordo. Cosa aveva di così speciale?» «Non era speciale. Aveva forza, sapeva piegarti per ottenere rispetto senza perdere la sua femminilità. Lei mi ha visto. Ha visto il vero Steve. Un ragazzo malaticcio che non possedeva i requisiti per essere arruolato nell'esercito. Un ragazzo pronto a sacrificarsi per il bene degli altri e ha continuato a vederlo anche dopo il siero.» Il ricordo di Peggy, come sempre, gli aprì una voragine al centro del cuore. Glielo aveva tenuto nascosto che il suo sacrificio non era servito a nulla. Bastava il proprio di rimpianto, avrebbe potuto vivere la vita insieme a lei invece che addormentato nel ghiaccio. «Lei è stata la sola, non ho amato nessuna donna dopo. Forse perché ho ricercato il suo volto, quei modi di fare e non è giusto amare qualcuno solo perché vedi una proiezione di chi non puoi tenere più a tuo fianco.» C'era un sorriso amaro sul volto di entrambi, ma ormai nulla poteva essere cambiato. «Siamo onesti, non ho avuto neanche il tempo di conoscere bene qualcuno una volta risvegliatomi dal ghiaccio. Il mondo era cambiato e io avevo troppo da recuperare. Insomma nuove battaglie da combattere e un nuovo Stark con cui avere a che fare.» «Credevi di trovarti di nuovo d'avanti al vecchio Stark? Sono molto diversi. Ho sempre visto in Tony egoismo, gliel'ho rinfacciato anche durante il casino di Zeno. Tempo fa Fury mi chiese di tenerlo d'occhio, ha rischiato la vita per essere un super eroe piantandosi nel torace il palladio. Quando è diventato Iron Man, dopo il tradimento di Obadiah Stane, Tony ha iniziato a guardarsi le spalle. Non so spiegartelo, ma è diventato più diffidente come se una parte di lui non fosse più in grado di credere in nessuno. Sono stata addestrata per confondere le idee, non credo di essergli stata indifferente a livello fisico, ma non si è mai fidato di me. Sapeva che gli mentivo. Ha sempre pensato che lo avrei tradito, com'è stato tradito da altri ed è successo dopo Lipsia. Mi ha accusato di fare il doppio gioco e il resto lo conosci.» «Non me lo avevi mai detto.» L'altra scosse la testa, come se non fosse necessario che lui venisse a conoscenza di quel passato. «Posso comprendere quanto sia stato difficile per lui scoprire di avere per nemico proprio il miglior amico di suo padre. A volte è difficile accettare che proprio in chi più crediamo e il nemico da cui difenderci.» Magari era per quello che non riusciva a mettere da parte se stesso? Il pensiero che di chiunque si sarebbe fidato alla fine lo avrebbe tradito? Sorrise, in Siberia oltre ad aver tradito lui, sapeva di aver tradito anche qualcun altro importante per Stark. «Sai, Tony non è uno che prova invidia ma io so che la provava nei miei confronti. Più volte mi ha rinfacciato di come suo padre parlasse bene di me, della stima profonda che sentiva nei miei confronti. Non lo ammetterebbe mai ma gli è mancata quella stima da parte di Howard, ha sempre dovuto fare i conti con un titano e lui non è mai arrivato a quei livelli. Per quante strade provi, sembra sempre fallirle tutte.» Abbassò gli occhi, stava vivisezionano le azioni di Tony senza che lui potesse obiettare o freddarlo con una delle sue frecciatine. Non aveva la presunzione di star dicendo una verità, però c'erano le parole che l'altro gli aveva detto durante le notti passate insieme da soli. Non era tipo da mostrarsi apertamente, ma per la prima volta non c'erano state maschere a difesa di quel volto. Si era aperto permettendogli di vedere ogni sua fragilità. «Lo ammiri. Ammiri Tony Stark, non lo avrei mai detto. Cerca di prendere per buone queste parole, siete così diversi all'apparenza eppure in qualche modo vi completate.» Fece una smorfia, abbassando lo sguardo. Nath aveva detto ad alta voce un suo pensiero. Lui e Tony si completavano. «Come potrei non ammirarlo? Ha una mente geniale e un ego sproporzionato, fa parte del suo io mettersi al di sopra di chiunque. Forse non sempre nel modo appropriato ma cerca di fare del bene. Ha chiuso la produzione di armi, quanto ha capito che non era la strada giusta invece di continuare a farsi chiamare il "Mercante di Morte". Stark vede le cose in modo differente da me, ma alla fine siamo due solitari che vorrebbero salvare il mondo. Solo che lui combatte per non farlo più, mentre io... non so stare senza battaglie.» «Steve? Perché non mi racconti esattamente cosa c'è stato da tra te e Stark. Andiamo stai tergiversando e lo fai perché non sai come iniziare, ma se vuoi posso darti una mano io.» Eccola che si metteva comoda sulla sedia, per fortuna che un tavolo li divideva altrimenti Nath avrebbe potuto sentire il cuore che gli batteva a mille. «Deve essere stato alla Stark Tower, quando è diventata l'Avengers Tower. Non avevi un posto dove andare dopo la fine dello S.H.I.L.D. La casa che ti avevano affidato non rientrava più nei pagamenti di nessuno e il vendicatore non da uno stipendio fisso per mantenersi. Stark ti ha offerto un alloggio, come ha fatto con me e Bruss.» Annui. Quando Stark glielo aveva proposto era stato chiaro nel dirgli che avrebbe cercato casa, eppure non lo aveva mai fatto. «Già, tu non c'eri mai. Banner era nel suo mondo e lui... Aveva una bellissima villa e la relazione con Pepper, molte volte sono stato solo in quella grande torre. Ammetto che spesso era deprimente guardare la vita scorrere da un vetro e non poterne fare parte.» «Steve, la solitudine che senti è qualcosa che nessuno può aiutarti a superare. Non so cosa si provi a essere catapultati in un mondo diventato estraneo. Scoprire di aver perso le persone che conoscevi o vederle invecchiate mentre tu sei ancora fermo a millenovecentoquarantacinque. So che questa cosa di sentirti fuori posto, di essere sopravvissuto mentre altri sono morti ti fa sentire sbagliato, ma non è così.» Lui doveva vivere perché destinato a qualcosa di grande. Anche lui glielo aveva detto, e forse ora quel qualcosa di grande era arrivato. Finalmente dopo avrebbe anche potuto uscire di scena. «Le stesse parole me le disse Tony. Una sera, quando ci siamo ritrovati a dividere una birra e la stessa solitudine. È iniziata da lì, la nostra amicizia. Io avevo bisogno di parlare e lui di essere ascoltato. Quando il mondo ti vede come un super eroe non vuoi mostrare la tua fragilità, pensi di perdere la fiducia che l'intero mondo ripone in te. Ti dimentichi quasi di essere un uomo con dubbi, tormenti e timori ma questi non spariscono. Scavano insicurezze, fanno male e per allontanarli c'è bisogno di qualcuno che comprenda e capisca, perché vive la tua stessa situazione.» «Siete stati bravi a nasconderlo alla squadra. Ma come ti ho detto prima: potete comprendervi solo tra di voi.» Chissà perché parlare di lui glielo faceva sentire ancora più lontano. Restare nell'incertezza faceva male, ma poteva solo attendere il suo ritorno. Un'attesa per ripercorrere una storia che non avrebbe mai dovuto nascere. Una storia mai nata per la propria inettitudine di mostrare sentimenti. «Quando Ultron ci attaccò per la prima volta, nessuno a parte Tony ha compreso cosa davvero volevo dire con insieme. Ci sono state così tante parole tra di noi a volte anche prive di logica, eppure zittirlo con l'unica che gli ho detto per sbaglio... la considero come una mia personale vittoria sulla parlantina altamente pungente di Tony Stark.» «Hai davvero stuzzicato la mia curiosità. In effetti in quel momento mi sembrava strano che se ne stesse così in silenzio. Aveva sbagliato ma c'era altro che lo faceva sentire nel torto. Permettimi di capire perché siete stati così in disaccordo sugli accordi di Sokovia. Gli hai tenuto nascosto della morte dei genitori solo per difendere Bucky? Non sapevi come dirglielo o soltanto perché qualunque fosse stata la reazione di Stark avresti difeso il tuo amico?» Era brava a centrare in pieno le cose. Ma non le avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non subito almeno. «Vuoi starmi a sentire oppure preferisci costruirti la storia tirando a indovinare.» «Credimi Steve è divertente vedere come muta il tuo volto a seconda di quando dico una verità che vorresti tacere. Però voglio sentirtelo dire. Devi abbandonare i dubbi, ci servi lucido e devi esserlo quando tornerà Stark.» «Non hai il minimo dubbio, dai per certo che sia vivo?» Era confortante sapere che lei la pensava allo stesso modo. Anche lui aveva quella convinzione che Tony stava tornando. Una convinzione che chiunque lo conoscesse sentiva forte. Pepper per prima aveva detto che sarebbe tornato, se c'era una cosa da non dare mai per scontata era la forza di sopravvivenza di Stark. «Proprio come te. Io e te sappiamo bene che non molla mai. Credimi Steve è vivo, ho anche il sentore che quando tornerà il primo a cercare sarai tu.» Le sorrise, si sentiva rilassato nonostante quello che stava per dirle. Natasha non lo avrebbe mai giudicato, al contrario gli avrebbe fornito il supporto per continuare ad attendere e anche un modo per vedere il passato in modo differente. Lo avrebbe aiutato a sgravarsi dei persi inutili che seguitava a trascinarsi dietro, e al ritorno di Tony sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle parole taciute negli anni. Continua...


	2. Capitolo II

Quattro anni prima  
Avengers Tower

 

Quasi tutta l'Avengers Tower era al buio. La luce filtrava dalla grande vetrata all'ultimo piano, dove poteva godere della vista di Manhattan. L'Empire State Building illuminato a giorno, proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi, gli permetteva di non essere completamente avvolto dalle ombre. Uno spettacolo unico, New York di notte, che non smetteva mai di affascinarlo. Arricciò le labbra, come sempre nella sua vita: un vetro lo divideva dal mondo. Osservando la città muoversi sotto di sé, frenetica e viva, si sentiva perso dietro un tempo ormai passato che nulla avrebbe potuto restituirgli. Chiuse gli occhi, sprofondando ancora di più nella poltrona. L'ennesima sera scorreva uguale alle alte a guardare il paesaggio bevendo qualche birra finché non sentiva il sonno ghermirlo. Sospirò, ricacciando indietro il retro gusto amaro di quel pensiero. Ultimamente non faceva altro che pensare a quando sconfitti tutti i nemici cosa avrebbe fatto. Il mondo non aveva più bisogno di un super soldato, lui invece sentiva ancora il bisogno di sentirsi utile. La guerra era l'unica cosa per cui andare avanti, perché l'altra era bloccata in letto prossima alla morte. Gli mancava qualcosa per essere felice. Si trascinava dietro quel senso di oppressione e non vissuto, amplificato dall'inutile ricerca di Bucky. L'amico, o quello che restava della persona che conosceva, dopo averlo salvato dall'annegamento era completamente sparito. Voleva aiutarlo, riabilitarlo nel mondo e togliergli il fardello di anni di stragi avvenute sotto il controllo dell'Hydra, ma stava fallendo.  
Volse lo sguardo intorno, almeno ora aveva un nuovo posto dove stare. Non era casa, ma mentre la cercava poteva avere un punto di riferimento. Un punto che non riusciva a trovare dal maledetto giorno che lo avevano tirato fuori dal ghiaccio.  
«È la tua indole da nonnetto che ti fa chiudere in casa, quando non combatti? Sai ho sempre pensato che, data la tua veneranda età, magari inizi a sentire gli acciacchi. Sta tranquillo non lo dirò alla squadra. È molto più divertente se lo scoprono da soli.»  
Steve alzò di poco la testa voltandosi, alle sue spalle Tony Stark era appoggiato allo stipite della porta in uno dei suoi classici completi. L'aria annoiata e la cravatta sbottonata raccontavano di una serata andata male. L'ombra dell'uomo, prodotta dalla luce accesa nel corridoio, cadeva proprio su di lui e sembrava schiacciarlo. Volendo essere sincero un po' si era sempre sentito schiacciato dalla famiglia Stark. «Che ci fai qui, Tony?»  
«Festa di non so quale associazione, purtroppo erano divertenti quando avevo la nomea di playboy incallito. Mi stavo annoiando a morte, così ho deciso di fare un salto qui. Magari potevo giocare con qualche nuova invenzione. Sono particolarmente ispirato quando mi annoio. Credo sia un meccanismo che si innesca nella mia testa, del tipo: rendiamo il mondo più divertente.»  
L'altro si avvicinò togliendosi la giacca, buttandola con fare distratto su un divanetto per poi andare al bar poco di stante per prendersi una birra. Tornò a rilassarsi, quasi dimenticandosi della sua presenza nella stanza, anche se era impossibile farlo. Quegli occhi penetranti, come una tazza di caffè bollente, li sentiva addosso. Li destava averli addosso dal primo mento in cui si erano incontrati. Non era una cosa razionale ma li odiava. In quello sguardo c'era un giudizio. Una sentenza non pronunciata, non ancora. Conoscendo l'uomo stava solo aspettando il momento giusto per farlo. «Cosa stai fissando?»  
«Te! Lo sai fin troppo bene. Mi chiedevo per quanto avresti fatto finta di non notarlo. Ammetto che mi sarei aspettato almeno cinque minuti.»  
Scosse la testa. «Dispiaciuto per averti deluso. Arriva al punto, Tony!»  
«Ecco cosa non mi piace di te. Usi quel tono. La stessa intonazione di papà. Sai quando stai per farmi una predica gli somigli tantissimo. Quindi se vuoi che i nostri rapporti siano amiche... cordiali, smettila di comportati come se facessi le veci di mio padre. Sentiti vecchio dentro non ti da quel diritto.»  
Leggeva nel pensiero? Quando Fury gli aveva consegnato il fascicolo, prima dell'attacco di Loky, sapere che Howard era morto in un incidente gli aveva fatto male. Soprattutto venire a conoscenza CHI era dell'artefice dell'incidente. Scoprire di suo figlio, del suo essere un supereroe, gli aveva fatto scattare un senso di protezione. Detta così sembrava strana, ma voleva proteggere il figlio di colui che lo aveva aiutato in parte a diventare quello che era. Proteggere Tony Stark? Un pensiero stupido. «Farti notare i tuoi errori, le tue mancanze e l'ego sproporzionato che a volte ti impedisce di vedere come stanno le cose, non significa fare quello che hai detto. Magari un mio consiglio potrebbe renderti migliore.»  
«Punti a rendermi migliore? Proprio come ti senti tu? Tutti abbiamo un lato oscuro, quando il tuo verrà fuori Rogers, io sarò il primo a vederlo. No, diciamo anche a rinfacciartelo.»  
«Sei venuto qui per litigare? Qualcosa non è andato come volevi, ti sentivi solo e sono l'unico con cui sfogare la tua rabbia?» Non si era trattenuto. Si punzecchiavano in ogni occasione. L'altro sembrava essere sempre pronto a pungolarlo per un'azione o parola sbagliata. L'uomo si sedette accanto a lui, nella stessa posizione, solo dando le spalle al panorama. Lo trovava noioso? Forse lo aveva guardato per troppo tempo. Buttò fuori l'aria cercando di essere per l'ennesima volta accomodante. «Dopo l'attacco a New York non sei più lo stesso. So che tu e Banner lavorate a qualcosa, quello non è il mio campo però mi piacerebbe sapere. Siamo una squadra, se ti confidi e accetti ciò che ognuno di noi pensa non succede niente. Farai sempre di testa tua. Ho imparato a conoscere questo lato di te.»  
«Quando sono diventato Iron Man ho iniziato a credere di essere un eroe. Il mondo mi ho posto quell'etichetta addosso, si aspetta che qualunque cosa accada io sarò lì pronto a proteggerlo. Pensavo che dopo questo onere nulla potesse sconvolgermi di più. Invece arriva uno sconosciuto da un pianeta estraneo. Tu vieni ritrovato vivo nei ghiacci e per finire gli alieni. Puoi immaginare come mi sono sentito? Io un semplice uomo di latta, come posso essere l'eroe che tutti credono io sia? Non ho super poteri e non sono un Dio... ho paura di non riuscire a proteggere le persone che amo. Sai cosa significa per uno che si è sempre sentito sicuro di se stesso?»  
Quella confessione lo fece sorridere. Sospettava che sotto la facciata ci fosse un uomo timoroso di non farcela. Qualcuno che aveva sempre lottato per far sentire la sua voce, forse proprio in virtù dell'eterno scontro con il padre. Una semplice frase che Howard Stark non aveva mai pronunciato: sono fiero di te. Tony non si arrendeva, portava avanti le sue convinzioni per fare del bene all'umanità. Certo a volte, come tutti, faceva degli errori sebbene dai supereroi non erano ammissibili. Anche lui era sempre stato un emarginato, non era bastato diventare un super soldato per uscire da quella condizione. Viaggiava con la perenne colpa di non farcela e di perdere le persone care. Un calvario percorso quando Bucky era caduto giù dal treno e un amore ormai impossibile, di cui gli restava solo il ricordo di un bacio. «Non sei l'unico che ha subito cambiamenti dopo la battaglia di New York. Credi che sia stata una passeggiata per la squadra?»  
«Ma tu non li hai visti. Non hai visto quello che è toccato a me. Lo spazio, il vuoto infinito che si è aperto davanti a me. Davvero c'è stato un momento in cui ho creduto di non tornare vivo. Mi sono steso su quel filo spinato, invece di tagliarlo e la sensazione che provo non mi piace.»  
«Gli Stark c'è la fanno sempre. Magari adesso ti senti così, ma poi riuscirai a trovare una soluzione.» Sorrise bevendo un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia.  
«Non sempre. Nel 1991 ho perso sia mia madre che mio padre. Un banalissimo incidente. È passato così tanto tempo e io non sono riuscito ancora ad elaborare il lutto. Forse stavolta impiegherò meno tempo.»  
Si mosse nervosamente sulla poltrona. Tony non sapeva la verità sulla morte di Howard e Maria Stark, possibile che lo S.H.I.L.D. glielo avesse voluto tenere nascosto. Forse fargli sapere la verità lo avrebbe spinto a una caccia spietata per farsi giustizia. Guardò l'uomo, era la prima volta che lo vedeva così rilassato. Quegli occhi scuri, come una tazza di caffè bollente, bruciavano. Così intensi e profondi. Non riusciva a sostenerli, abbassò lo guardo indugiando sulle labbra carnose... labbra carnose? Come poteva pensare una cosa simile? Si alzò di scatto e l'altro interpretò il suo gesto nel modo sbagliato.  
«Che reazione spropositata, mister ghiacciolo. Tranquillo, non ti chiederò mica di aiutarmi a superare i miei timori.»  
«Non è quello. Comunque mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Percepiva la carezza ustionante del suo sguardo, cavoli gli piaceva. Ma da quando? L'unica a fargli provare quelle sensazioni era troppo lontana. Il suo cuore e corpo erano rimasti vergini all'amore per Peggy, finché lei fosse stata viva l'avrebbe considerata come l'unica donna della sua vita. Neanche Sharon era riuscita, sebbene avesse attratto la sua attenzione forse perché il lei rivedeva molto dell'agente Carter. «Credo sia il caso di andare a dormire.»  
«Ho forse detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato? Torna a sederti, promesso che non ti chiamo più Mister ghiacciolo.» Iniziò a ridere, un modo per togliersi di dosso quella sensazione strana. «Davvero? Sai che lo hai detto altre mille volte questa cosa, eppure continui a farlo.» L'altro aprì le braccia come a dire: accettami per come sono. Steve lo nascondeva, ma gli piaceva. Tony era completamente fuori dagli schemi e diverso, quello lo attraeva in ogni modo. «Ok, d'accordo. Vuoi andare a nanna visto che sei un vecchietto. Domani sera di nuovo qui per due chiacchiere e una birra? Sempre se la tua agenda non preveda altri impegni.»  
«All'improvviso hai voglia di chiacchierare con me? Comunque sei tu il capo, quindi credo sia impossibile obbiettare. Non ho impegni dal millenovecentoquarantacinque.»  
«Però, dovresti iniziare ad averli. La vita lì fuori va vissuta. Deciso a domani sera.Ti piacciono i cheeseburger? Si che ti piacciono, tu prepari le birre e io porto da mangiare.» Se ne stava andando?  
Scosse la testa, lasciandolo da solo con i suoi deliri di onnipotenza. Prese l'ascensore che lo avrebbe portato alla sua stanza. Una volta giunto si spogliò piegando con cura gli indumenti. Completamente nudo, avvolto dalle luci fuori dalle finestre, si diresse in bagno. Aveva bisogno di sentire l'acqua fresca sulla pelle, lavare via la carezza di quello sguardo. Chiuse gli occhi alzando il volto, perché era accaduto quella notte? Forse la solitudine di entrambi, un momento di fragilità che li aveva colti insieme o solo per qualcosa accaduta sin dal loro primo incontro. Lo avrebbe ucciso per il suo modo di parlare. Era sempre così con Tony, parlava di cose importanti come se stesse dicendo niente, eppure riusciva a insinuarsi dentro con la sua voce. Respirò forte, abbassando il capo.  
Quando aveva sentito la prima avvisaglia che Tony Stark non gli era indifferente? Durante la battaglia di New York, quando li aveva avvisati che averne portato nello spazio il missile. Avevo detto a Nath di chiuderlo, perché da sempre il suo pensiero era quello di salvare i civili, non importava la morte di uno. Quello era il compito di un soldato, ma Tony seppur non dedito al sacrifico alla fine aveva scelto di fare un gesto estremo. Gli era costato quel "chiudilo", era stato come una sentenza che l'altro avrebbe potuto leggere nel modo sbagliato. Invece come uno sciocco era rimasto con il naso all'insù nella speranza di vederlo comparire. Un sollievo durato poco, quando gli aveva tolto la maschera Tony sembrava non respirare più e lui lì impotente che non poteva far nulla.  
«Al diavolo, Stive!» Chiuse l'acqua uscendo dalla doccia. Possibile che si trovasse di nuovo a vivisezionare ogni attimo di quei giorni? Aveva di meglio da pensare a cosa facesse o dicesse Tony Stark. Inoltre le sensazioni che aveva sull'uomo erano del tutto inappropriate. Lui non era quel genere di persona, era stato sempre attratto dalle donne e ancora amava follemente Peggy. Se poi aveva iniziato a vedere anche gli uomini da quella prospettiva, andava bene ma non il filantropo, miliardario, genio, playboy con una relazione stabile.

continua


	3. Capitolo III

«Tu e Stark? Fatico a credere che a quel tempo vi vedevate di nascosto, quando capitavano i momenti in cui ci ritrovavamo tutti insieme sembravate i soliti di sempre: due prime donne pronte a darvi addosso. Anche se in qualche missione mi è venuto il dubbio che ci fosse una sorta di “tregua” tra voi. Ma lo imputavo al fatto che ormai eravamo una squadra.»

Sorrise sornione. L’essere riuscito a nascondere, a una buona osservatrice come lei, le serate passate insieme a Tony poteva considerarlo una conquista. Col senno di poi avrebbe preferito che fosse lei ad accorgersene e non un’altra persona. Forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, oppure non avrebbe cambiato gli avvenimenti. Lui e Tony erano destinai a percorrere quella strada, indipendentemente dal sentiero preso per un periodo breve. Certo ora aveva la possibilità, tramite il suo racconto, di ripensare a quei giorni e magari di vederli sotto una luce diversa. Nath poteva aiutarlo a comprendere ciò che per molto tempo aveva finto di non vedere? In cuor suo sapeva che l’unico a poter sciogliere definitivamente quel nodo era solo l’uomo attualmente disperso nello spazio. «Quello è sempre stato il nostro modo di fare, dopo i primi momenti in cui davvero non ci siamo sopportati. Stark, devi ammetterlo non apre bocca se non inizia con una delle sue solite frecciatine. È parte di lui, non riusciremmo neanche a prenderlo sul serio se cambiasse. Ma per quando riguarda noi due, credo che se gli avvenimenti fossero andati in modo diverso avremmo continuato a comportarci così. Certe cose non possono cambiare, specialmente quando fanno parte di noi stessi. Abbiamo avuto l’occasione di conoscerci, stando da soli in una stanza senza nessuno, e ad appianare le nostre divergenze mi ha permesso di vederlo davvero per quello che è!» Il sopracciglio alzato della donna la diceva lunga, restava zitta ma in realtà fremeva dal porgli una domanda. Sospirò. «Un esaltato, egocentrico, genio ma solo all'apparenza.»

« Di cosa parlavate? Fatico a credere che siate stati nella stessa stanza senza darvi addosso!»

Steve si morse le labbra, il ricordo di quelle notti era indelebile eppure effimero come quei sogni che sfumano all'alba lasciando solo un vago ricordo. Negli anni in cui si era nascosto, dopo l’ultimo scontro tra loro, aveva fermamente creduto che quanto accaduto fosse stato solo un parto della sua mente. Non era fuggito da chi lo voleva in prigione, era scappato dal rancore di Tony. Dall'odio profondo che gli aveva letto negli occhi l’ultima volta che si erano guardati. Vigliaccamente non era riuscito ad accettarlo, perché sapeva che andava oltre gli avvenimenti che lo avevano scatenato. «Steve? Va tutto bene?»

Sospirò guardando Nath, non stava facendo nulla per nascondere l’aria afflitta. Un dolore che per anni aveva corroso il suo spirito potandolo a chiudersi a riccio, per non premettere a nulla di sfiorare quella cicatrice aperta che sanguinava ancora. «Non lo so... Dovrei semplicemente fare come ho fatto sino a oggi. Merito di soffrire. La sofferenza è il giusto pagamento per le scelte sbagliate che prendiamo.»

«Quanto tratteniamo dentro un dolore, invece che farlo esplodere, questo lentamente diventa parte di noi. Non lo sentiamo quasi più, arrivando a dimenticarci della sua presenza. Ma resta lì e alla fine diventa un nemico difficile da sconfiggere. Soprattutto quando decidiamo di liberarcene... Sai Steve, il tempo mi ha insegnato che a volte si arriva a pensare al dolore come l’unica cosa in grado di tenerci in vita invece è ciò che ci uccide lentamente. Non sei costretto a parlarmene. Non voglio vedere star male un amico. Mi chiedo solo: quanto ancora vuoi aggrapparti al tuo tormento, prima di capire che così facendo ti stai solo lasciando consumare da qualcosa che non potevi evitare?»

Scosse la testa. «Sono anni che cambio argomento. Ho soffocato per troppo tempo tutto il male che ci siamo fatti, che gli ho fatto. Una parte di me si sentirà sempre in colpa per avergli taciuto la verità. Ma l’altra sa bene di non avere tutte le colpe.»

«Mi stavo chiedendo dove finito il tuo ottimismo. Riesci a vedere il lato positivo in ogni momento, come puoi non scorgerlo ora?»

«Forse perché sono più bravo a cercare una soluzione per salvare il mondo, che a rendere la mia vita meno complicata. Sono un ultracentenario che ha vissuto per la metà dei suoi anni, magari affronto i problemi come un uomo vecchio stampo.» Risero entrambi, cercando di nascondere quell'eccesso di ilarità. Gli altri erano a pochi passi da loro e nello stato d’animo in cui versavano avrebbero potuto fraintenderle. Sebbene un po’ di leggerezza servisse per schiarire la mente dalla spada di Damocle cadutagli addosso.

«Allora? Ritorniamo alla mia domanda: di cosa parlavate? Non risparmiarti sui particolari piccanti, alle donne piacciono.»

Abbassò lo sguardo arricciando le labbra, non era una novità per lui fuggire da uno sguardo altamente malizioso. Particolari piccanti ne aveva pochi, solo una notte e tanto gli era bastata per incasinare ogni cosa. Amava Peggy eppure vederla invecchiata e allettata gli aveva fatto capire che il loro tempo, seppur mai iniziato, era finito per sempre. Ci aveva provato con Sharon, spinto anche dall'amica, ma per quanto avesse sentito quella scintilla di desiderio per lei il vero incendio era stato un altro ad appiccarlo. «La verità? Non parlavamo di niente. Ci incontravamo e senza un motivo in particolare iniziavano a discutere su tutto. Bastava una sua battuta pungente o un mio silenzio prolungato. Molte volte mi portava nel suo geniale mondo, per mostrarmi le sue invenzioni nella convinzione di essere migliore ma allo stesso tempo di sapere di non farcela da solo. Credo che nessuno di noi abbia mai veramente visto Tony nella sua interezza, sembra strano a me ha mostrato il suo lato più fragile. Quello di una persona che ha paura di non farcela. Un uomo che ancora corre dietro a una parola d’affetto a suo padre, prima di perderlo per sempre.»

Chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all'indietro. Rivedeva ogni cosa. Immagini, parole, sensazioni lo invadevano come un’onda che sbatte sulla battigia. Nulla poteva fermarle e lui poteva solo lasciarsi travolgere. Come quando tornava nella sua stanza e seguitava a pensarlo. Un pensiero rivolto spesso a non quanto fatto insieme ma ciò che solo nella sua mente aveva immaginato. Ora poteva ammetterlo, aveva desiderato più di una volta che quei tocchi casuali finissero in qualcosa di più profondo. «Per tutta la vita, almeno la parte prima di restare congelato e dopo lo scongelamento e fino alla sua morte so di aver amato solo Peggy.»

«Sharon? È stato per non coinvolgerla troppo dopo quanto accaduto a Lipsia oppure ti ha fermato che fosse la nipote del tuo grande amore.»

«Difficile a dirsi, i sentimenti di solito non sono mai chiari finché arriva qualcosa a darti una bella scossa per farti capire esattamente cos'è che vuoi. Ci ho provato e ammetto di avere un sincero affetto per lei, ma in quel periodo ero consumato da una passione che andava oltre i sentimenti e la fisicità.» Il punto era proprio lì. L’interesse, le sensazioni ogni cosa gli suscitava Tony era fonte di vita. Non sentiva quel bisogno costante di guerra o di essere indispensabile,con lui era stato semplicemente Steve.

«Fatico a crederlo, non per pregiudizi o altro ma stiamo parlando del playboy Tony Stark! Insomma era anche impegnato ufficialmente con Pepper, io... siete stati amanti? Quando?»

Iniziò a ridere. L’imprevedibilità della vita era proprio quello... non sapere mai cosa accadrà. Se lui e Stark non si fossero mai incontrati magari nessuno dei due avrebbe scoperto di poter trovare piacevole anche la compagnia maschile, a letto. «Lo so cosa vuoi dire. Ma sappi che è successo solo una volta, tempo fa e ancora mi tormenta quella notte.»

 

Continua...

 


	4. Capitolo IV

  
Pioveva. Non una di quelle tempeste che fanno paura e affascinano allo stesso tempo, ma una pioggerellina lieve che rigava i vetri senza produrre alcun suono. Steve non aveva scelto il momento giusto per uscire, sebbene quella sera restare all’Avenger Tower gli era stato impossibile. Il silenzio e la solitudine lo avevano quasi annientato, peccato che in quel bar di Manhattan si sentisse ancora più solo. Forse perché nelle ultime settimane a fargli compagnia, appena dopo il tramonto, aveva avuto Tony. Quando si erano promessi di farsi compagnia non pensava che poi le cose sarebbero evolute in modo repentino. Credeva di trovato ogni tanto ad aspettarlo, con una cena a portar via e la sua voglia di prenderlo in giro. Invece lo aveva sorpreso. Lunghi mesi di incontri che tenevano nascosti a chiunque. Le parole tra loro erano scorse come un fiume in piena. Prima erano la squadra e la salvaguardia del pianeta l’argomento principale, ma poi si erano spostati su un piano più personale. Raccontandosi a vicenda ciò che la maggior parte delle volte tacevano. Tony gli aveva raccontato della sua infanzia e del legame con il padre. Com’era diventato Iron Man e del rapporto con Pepper. Era innamorato della donna. L’unica che, con la sua intelligenza e la capacità di comprenderlo, lo aveva in qualche modo “salvato” e della sua difficoltà di fare un passo verso di lei... ovvero: smetterla di fare l’eroe e restare al suo fianco. C’era un’angoscia profonda nello sguardo di Stark quando toccavano quell’argomento, si vedeva che mollare non era nei suoi piani. Scegliere tra l’amore e il desiderio inconscio di fare del bene. L’essere indispensabile e non saper dire basta. Lo riusciva a comprendere, perché anche lui aveva rinunciato a tutto per salvare il mondo.   
Notte dopo notte la sua presenza aveva alleviato la solitudine che sentiva dentro e modificato in parte il rapporto conflittuale tra loro. Restavano entrambi due individui testardi, ma ora erano amici. Sebbene l’amicizia non contemplasse una sensazione di desiderio che aveva preso prepotentemente a invaderlo. Gli piaceva. Provava un’attrazione verso l’altro incomprensibile e lo atterriva. Non era il fatto che fossero entrambi uomini a spaventarlo, ma la reazione del playboy Tony Stark a una simile rivelazione.  
Steve sospirò rigirandosi sullo stretto sgabello. Poteva dare la colpa al tempo se non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi, ma sapeva che la sua inquietudine nasceva da ben altri sentimenti. Quella sera Stark non si era presentato al loro appuntamento, non gli aveva mandato neanche un messaggio per avvisarlo come se non fosse importante farlo. Quanto si era sentito uno cretino ad aspettarlo. Sobbalzando a ogni piccolo rumore, finché stanco aveva deciso di andare a dormire. Peccato che il sonno non fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo e aveva optato di uscire per bere qualcosa di forte che gli annebbiasse il cervello.  
«Dammene un altro, per favore.» Il barista annui versandogli il whisky nel bicchiere. Ricordava di aver bevuto così solo il giorno in cui credeva di aver perso Backy. Allora le lacrime erano scorse libere e aveva avuto qualcuno con cui buttare fuori il dolore, Peggy. Ora non sapeva con cui parlare del suo tormento interiore. Nella sua vita ne aveva provate di sensazioni strane da quando era diventato un super soldato, ma niente del genere. Quello che lo univa a Tony andava oltre ogni comprensione. C’era un misto di odio, affetto e attrazione che quando erano vicini sembrava spingerlo verso di lui. Soprattutto quando l’altro lo sfiorava o quando era lui a farlo accidentalmente. Gli piaceva guardarlo negli occhi, quei pozzi di caffè caldo così profondi, che temeva di guardare troppo a lungo. Possedevano una malia unica, come il suo profumo. Non la scia di una costosa essenza, ma un semplice bagnoschiuma alle mandorle. «Dio, anche il profumo del bagnoschiuma.»  
«Mi scusi, signore? Non ho capito cosa mi ha chiesto.»  
«Niente, parlavo tra me e me.» Scosse la testa al povero barman confuso. Se aveva analizzato anche il suo profumo forse la cosa era più grave di quanto pensasse. La sua inesperienza in fatto di donne era nota ai più. L’unica donna che amava era andata avanti, come giusto che fosse, dopo averlo creduto morto. Ed ora lui si ritrovava in un mondo che stava imparando a conoscere, con nuovi amici e minacce di alieni. Forse i sentimenti che provava per Stark erano la cosa più normale.  
«Non farci caso è una cosa che fa spesso. Sai ai nonnetti capita. Posso avere anch’io un bicchiere di quello che sta bevendo lui?» Drizzò le spalle a quella voce. Si volse, eccolo lì il fulcro dei suoi pensieri. Smoking nero, l’aria da miliardario e la sua indole di chi può fare qualunque cosa. «Ti osservo da un po’, ammetto che mi hai stupito non credevo di trovarti in un posto simile. Non dovresti essere già a letto?»  
«Non credo debba interessarti dove dovrei essere. Vengo spesso qui. Forse se mi conoscessi davvero lo sapresti. Ma sei troppo occupato per farlo.» Si morse la lingua dopo quelle parole, sottintendevano un troppo ed erano di facile interpretazione per uno come Stark. Il fatto di ritrovarselo inaspettatamente vicino lo aveva innervosito.  
«Nervosetti. Cos’è qualcosa non è andata come volevi?»  
«Dipende da cosa volevo, molte volte per fare andare le cose bisogna essere in due. Le disillusioni solo all’ordine del giorno. Che cosa vuoi Tony?» In quel momento non era in grado di parlargli serenamente, la delusione di quella sera e il suo modo di fare, unito ai troppi bicchieri di whisky potevano fargli confessare qualcosa che ancora non era chiaro neanche a lui.  
«Io? Perché credi dovrei volere qualcosa? Stasera sono stato a una festa, gente snob piena di soldi interessata ai progetti della mia società. Quando ho accompagnato Pepper alla villa ho sentito il bisogno di fare un giro. Se ti ho incontrato qui è pura casualità.»  
«Odio le pure casualità.» Bevve il contenuto del bicchiere, facendo segno al Barman di versargliene un altro.   
«È il bello della vita non sai mai cosa accadrà. Guarda noi, chi lo avrebbe mai detto che ci saremmo ritrovati a bere insieme.» Non era obbligato a starlo a sentire? «A dire il vero sono contento di vedere che non ti chiudi sempre in disparte, capisco che è come se stessi scoprendo ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo ma se non ci provi non lascerai mai andare il passato.»  
Steve buttò giù il liquido pungente, sbatté il bicchiere sul bancone mandandolo in frantumi. «Perché tu lo hai lasciato andare? Non dovrei dirtelo io ma ancora non hai elaborato il lutto per la perdita dei tuoi genitori.» Respirava velocemente per contenere la rabbia.   
«C’è una ragione particolare di questa rabbia? Se le cose ti vanno male dovresti prendertela con te stesso. Non buttarla sul primo che capita.»  
«Non sei il primo che capita. Sei tu la ragione della mia rabbia. Un dato di fatto che non si può cambiare noi due siamo agli antipodi. Meglio quindi evitare di stare vicino per quanto possibile. Buona notte, Stark!»  
Buttò un paio di banconote sul bancone prendendo a volo la giacca, non si volse indietro sapeva di averlo ferito ma cavoli stavolta se lo meritava. Avviò la moto, sentiva il bisogno di correre per le strade semi deserte. Un modo per non pensare alla sua stupidità. Vero che l’altro era la ragione della sua rabbia, ma inconsciamente. Il vero problema era con se stesso che non poteva far esplodere quei desideri che tendeva dentro da mesi. Desideri che si ingigantivano ogni giorno di più e temeva che molto presto non avrebbe più potuti nascondere.   
Rientrò quando mancavano poche ora all’alba, stanco e finalmente libero di tutta la rabbia. Avrebbe chiesto scusa a Tony per quello che gli aveva detto, non meritava quelle parole soprattutto perché l’aveva colpito nel suo punto più debole come un vigliacco. Sospirò aprendo la porta della sua stanza.  
«Alla buon’ora, sai da quando ti sto aspettando?» Steve strabuzzò gli occhi, cosa ci faceva sul suo letto con la camicia slacciata?   
«Cosa ci fai qui? Non ti ho dato il permesso di entrare.» Buttò le chiavi sulla scrivania, doveva andarsene prima di fare la cosa sbagliata. Un conto era fare pace con la rabbia, un altro nascondere la voglia di toccarlo. «Tony possibile che non capisci mai quale sono i limiti che non devi superare?»  
«Cos’è aver sconfinato nella tua tana ti mette di cattivo umore? Cosa credevi, che dopo quello che mi hai detto sarei stato buono?»  
Bene erano entrambi alterati, ma stavolta non si sarebbe tirato indietro. «Ho solo pareggiato il conto, ora sai come ci si sente.»  
«Come ci si sente? Perché credi che abbia lasciato sola la donna che mi ama stasera?»   
Era scattato seduto sul letto, l’espressione furiosa nei suoi occhi ampliava solo il desiderio di chiudergli quella bocca una volta per tutte. Si avvicinò restando fermo a un palmo dalla sua faccia. «Che vuoi dire?» Tony deglutì a vuoto. Respirò intensamente il suo profumo. «Non saresti dovuto entrare qui. Va via. A volte quando la confusione primeggia si compiono le azioni più stupide.»  
«Sei confuso? Lo sono anch’io, la differenza sta nello scegliere. Io sono del partito che se una cosa voglio farla, la faccio.»  
Il suo alito sapeva di whisky, non gli dava fastidio anzi quell’odore inerbiva i suoi sensi già appannati. «Ti ho dato un’occasione per andartene...» Sfiorò di poco le sue labbra con le proprie. «Se vado avanti non sarò così magnanimo da darti una seconda occasione.» Le mani dell’altro si poggiarono sui suoi fianchi, una presa forte che lo fece sospirare. «Perché sei qui, Tony?»  
Doveva saperlo. Soprattutto perché sottostava ai suoi tocchi senza dar cenno di andarsene o prenderlo a pugni. «Per lo stesso motivo per cui sei arrabbiato, Steve.»  
Quella non era un’ammissione ma non gli importava più, aveva sprecato troppe occasioni tirandosi indietro per paura delle conseguenze. Non aveva mai sperato di poterlo toccare. «Potresti pentirtene...»  
«Ricordati con chi stai...» Era stanco di parlare, lo aveva desiderato forse dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. Lui e quella sua aria superiore. Lui e quel non piegarsi a nessuno. Lui con le sue idee egoistiche. Lui che non sapeva scindere da bene e male. Lui che era diventato un chiodo fisso, un’attrazione che doveva finire a letto. Tra lenzuola sgualcite e profumo di sesso.

 

Continua... 


End file.
